Prácticas de duelo
by Crislu
Summary: En este fic iré dejando todos los drabbles del club de duelo del foro la noble y ancestral casa de los black
1. Pobres mininos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y el potterverso son de J.K Rowling.**

 **Este fic participa en el Club de Duelo de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**.

 **Pobres mininos**

Sabes que está ahí, lo has escuchado moverse en el armario. Llevas días esquivándolo, pero ya ni siquiera te quedan excusas que darte a ti misma. Tienes una imagen que mantener y no puedes permitirte llamar a nadie para que te libre de esa molesta criatura. El ministerio debería exterminarlos a todos.

Respiras profundo y sin poder controlar el temblor de tu mano agarras el pomo para dejar libre al boggart. Al instante comienzas a ver a un niño de cinco años que corretea de allí para allá, lanzando al suelo tu gran colección de platos de gatos.

Cierras los ojos, te encantaría agarrar al niño del pelo y colgarlo en las mazmorras, pero tratas de concentrarte en tu reciente nombramiento como suma inquisidora de Hogwarts.

—Riddikulus

Los ovillos de lana, que adornan los platos, cobran vida y se lanzan a por el chiquillo, que atado de pies y manos se desploma sobre el suelo.


	2. La mujer que los une

**Disclaimer: El potterverso y los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling. «Este fic participa en el Duelo #1 de la Sexta Edición del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"».**

 **La mujer que los une**

Frank y Alice trataban de conservar su sitio entre la multitud de jóvenes brujas que empujaban para hacerse un hueco.

De pronto Alice recibió un gran empujón que la hizo trastabillar.

— Pero serás **mamón—** gritó Frank, que se calló al ver a Sirius ante él.

— ¿Y toda esta gente?

—Están esperando para ver a Aramisa Furttel

— ¿Te gusta esa adivina?— preguntó burlonamente

Frank bajó la voz:

—Tanto como una **espinilla** , o una pústula venenosa, pero a Alice le hace ilusión conocerla así que…

Los gritos interrumpieron su conversación, la adivina se encontraba casi a su lado saludando y sonriendo, pero al ver a los dos jóvenes sus ojos violetas se dilataron y comenzó a hablar con una voz gutural.

— _El destino de estos jóvenes_ —una huesuda mano llena de **aros** les señaló— _está unido por una mujer, que a uno le llevara a perderse en su mente y a otro a vagar como espíritu eternamente._


	3. Escoba confiscada

**Disclaimer: El potterverso y los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Este fic participa en el Duelo #2 de la Sexta Edición del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**

 **ESCOBA CONFISCADA**

 **La escoba volaba apenas a un metro del suelo,** pero en el jardín delanterode _La Madriguera_ resonaban los chillidos histéricos de Hermione.

— ¡Baja, baja!

— Tranquila, es una escoba de juguete, no sube mucho más— intentó tranquilizarla Ron

—Tú, y tus malditas ideas. ¿No había otra cosa que regalarle a Rose?

Ron río tratando de darle un beso a su esposa, que apartó la cara malhumorada

— ¡Papá, mamá! ¡Mirar!— chilló la niña feliz, al tiempo que trataba de hacer una pirueta como la que tantas veces había visto hacer a su tía Ginny.

En el último momento la pequeña perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo con un golpe secó. Hermione chillo, y corrió a levantar a Rose, que estaba al borde de las lágrimas, pero luego pareció pensárselo mejor, porque sonrío y exclamó:

— ¡Otra vez!

—De eso nada—concluyó Hermione llevándose la escoba

— ¿Crees que la recuperaremos?—preguntó Rose a su padre

—Lo intentaremos

 **0—0**

 **Esta vez me ha salido una escena más familiar. Espero que os guste, y a ver si hay suerte ya paso a la siguiente ronda.**


	4. Fuego de torre

**Disclaimer: El potterverso y los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Este fic participa en el Duelo #3 de la Sexta Edición del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**

 **Fuego de torre**

Se mueve, parpadea, reluce, se inclina a la derecha, y luego, cuando él cree conveniente, se bambolea hacia la izquierda. Está vivo.

Al principio pensó que el traslador lo había llevado al interior de una torre en llamas, pero ya ha comprendido que está dentro de un fuego que se disfraza de torre.

Cada vez que trata de escapar, el fuego le persigue, tiene los brazos en carne viva, el pecho duele con cada bocanada de aire, y el humo hace que los ojos lloren, incapaces de permanecer abiertos.

"—El torneo no es ninguna broma Scorpius, ¿estás seguro?

—Nunca lo he estado más"

Y sigue estándolo. Vuelve a mirar le fuego, que con su baile hipnótico se rebela, se abre paso, arrasa con todo, tal como quiere hacer él. Movido por un resorte se interna en él, pero no se quema, sino que percibe un cosquilleo agradable. Ha resuelto el acertijo de la torre.

 **0—0**

 **Me ha costado horrores tratar de que fuera el fuego y no Scorpius el protagonista del fic, espero haber logrado, aunque sea un poquito, mi objetivo.**


	5. Pesadillas

**Disclaimer: El potterverso y los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling. La parte entrecomillada está sacada de Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal.** **Este fic participa en el Duelo #4 de la Sexta Edición del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**

 **Pesadillas**

— " _Es curioso que estuvieras destinado a esa varita, cuando fue su hermana la que te hizo esa cicatriz"_

Otra vez ese sueño no. Albus se encontraba de pie, agarrando con firmeza la varita de su padre. Él era su padre. Incluso podía sentir la cicatriz.

— ¡Por favor!, yo no soy él.

La imagen se difuminó y pronto empezó a notar un fuerte dolor en la frente, estaba tirado en el suelo y una voz metálica le hablaba dentro de su cabeza:

—Yo vivo en ti, el monstruo que tanto odias es parte de ti mismo.

— ¡Mentira! ¡Yo solo soy Albus!

— ¿Y entonces cómo explicas esto?

La escena volvió a cambiar. Estaba en el cuarto de su hermana. La niña dormía y él la apuntaba con la varita.

Una serpiente pasó serpenteando entre sus piernas:

— ¡Mátala!

— ¡No quiero!

Pero sí quería porque su brazo se levantó y un haz de luz verde salió de la varita.

 **0—0**

 **Notas: Nunca había tratado de escribir una historia con los cubos y me pareció bastante complicado (sobre todo por el límite de palabras). Si os lo preguntáis la manzana está representada en la serpiente que tienta a Albus para que mate a Lily.**


	6. 300 metros transformación

_Disclaimer: El potterverso de de J.K Rowling_

 _Este fic participa en el Duelo #1de la_ _Novena_ _Edición del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

 **300 metros transformación**

Cristof se mordía los labios como siempre que intentaba concentrarse. Era, con diferencia, el mejor de Finlandia en la categoría de 300 metros transformación, pero allí, en las Olimpiadas. el nivel era demasiado alto. Esperaba poder hacer un buen papel.

Observó la pista que tenía delante, como obstáculos habías tres inmensas piscinas con las boyas ya preparadas para que los atletas las convirtieran en plataformas y pudieran saltar sobre ellas. Tenía que evitar, como fuera, caer al agua y ser descalificado.

La carrera comenzó. Cristof comenzó a hacer los hechizos de transformación en plena carrera. Calculando la dirección del hechizo y los saltos con increíble exactitud. Pero al llegar a la última boya, en pleno salto, comprobó con horror que el hechizo había salido desviado, la boya no se había transformado, Cristof cayó sonoramente al agua. Enfurecido consigo mismo nadó hacía un lateral mientras una lágrima le resbalaba por la mejilla. Tanto entrenamiento para nada.


End file.
